As demand for semiconductor devices increase the need for improved device inspection capabilities will also continue to increase. One technology commonly utilized in optical inspection methodologies includes the implementation of a photomultiplier tube (PMT) detector. In a general sense, photomultiplier tube detectors are sensitive detectors of light in the UV, visible, and near-infrared ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum. Therefore, PMTs are widely utilized for semiconductor device inspection processes. One commonly implemented design includes a single channel PMT (e.g., circular-cage type, box- and grid type, and linear focused type). Such a single channel PMT suffers from diminished speed of a detection.
Therefore, it is desirable to create a photomultiplier tube detector assembly that cures the shortcomings of the prior approach.